The present invention relates to an improved automatic bagger machine of the type in which produce or other items is packed.
By way of background, prior types of bagger machines were relatively complex, as can be seen from prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,454 and 3,789,572 and copending U.S. application Ser. No. 740,401, filed June 3, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,735. The relatively complex structure detracted from relatively high speed operation and further increased its cost.